Titans A Force: Alien Brains
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S2Fic19: While testing new weapons in space, Starfire and Copy Cat are wisked off to the base of a evil alien scientist who desires access to their brains and wisdom.


**CHAPTER ****ONE**

Beast-Boy and Terra had gone toAfricaon a special assignment, so the other five titans were left to look after things. Starfire was reading one of the postcards that had just come in the mail.

On the back was a picture of the refugee camp where they had gone, and the message read…:

_To all at the tower,_

_We are having a wonderful time in __Africa__, and helping the refugees build their new homes and communities. Made lots of new friends and we have a very special surprise to tell all of you when we come home._

_See you in a week._

_Love: Beast Boy and Terra._

Beast Boy and Terra had volunteered to go to a refugee camp inAfrica, and use their powers to help build better homes, schools, and communities for the poor people to help lift a large amount of suffering off their backs, and make it so they would not have to depend so heavily on waiting for people's donations.

Starfire couldn't wait until Beast Boy and Terra would come home. Cyborg wanted to know what their surprise was. "Please… let it be that Beast Boy will quit joking around." said Raven. The others didn't seem to think that was nice. "I can hope, can't I?" asked Raven.

Robin then put everyone in mind of their job that day…

Copy-Cat's starship had been equipped with new weapons for defenses that Cyborg and Copy-Cat had been working on for a while, and now they were going to test it with a little target practice in deep-space.

Copy-Cat was already onboard preparing the ship for lift off when the others arrived onboard. "Take up launch positions." Copy-Cat instructed. Everyone took their seats and strapped down as Copy-Cat headed to the controls on the second-floor.

The hangar bay roof-doors opened wide as the ship began to roar to life. The Titans were all strapped in. Copy-Cat waited for Robin to give the signal. "Stand by for blast-off!"

The ship began to float up, up, into the sky, and Copy-Cat counted down from five before activating the overdrive. WHOOSH! His ship zoomed off into space. "We have cleared the gravitational pull of Earth." Copy-Cat announced. "Course plotted. Safety motion barrier engaged. Prepare for full speed!"

"Whew-Hoo…! Man, I love this part!" cried Cyborg.

The barrier formed around the entire ship… then WHOOSH! It zoomed into space much faster than… well… anything.

Thanks to the ship's speed, they exited the galaxy and entered outer-space within minutes. That's when the barrier was disengaged and the ship remained in free float.

The Titans left their seats. Robin still found it fascinating on how the ship was able to reach such distances. "One of these days we'll have to have a tour of the whole universe." Cyborg suggested.

Copy-Cat smiled, "Perhaps some other time... but now let us prepare for our test."

Cyborg had been hard at work developing small radio controlled robot ships to serve as targets to test the weapons on.

A set of lasers had been fit on sides of the ship and operated the same as from Star war movies. Robin sat in his seat. "Laser-one, ready…!" And Raven sat in the other. "Laser-two, ready!"

Copy-Cat nodded and then ordered Cyborg to release the robots. "Out'cha go..." Cyborg said.

As soon as the robots were out, it began!

The robots began to dive straight for the ship, but Robin and raven maneuvered the lasers and blasted them down. They looked across from each other and each gave a high thumb.

Starfire was in charge of the missiles. "Starfire… launch!" ordered Copy-Cat. "Right…!" snapped Starfire and she fired a missile which was armed with small warheads. With just one shot, that missile blew up five robots at once in the small explosion it made. Starfire leapt for joy and cheered "I am victorious!"

The test was going wonderfully. Copy-Cat was impressed of all the improvements, and now it was time to test the last and most powerful new weapon installed on the roof of the ship- The dark hyper beam! A powerful ray projected by dark-matter energy from the engines and power from the ship, but it was only to be used in dire situations… so for the test it would only be small.

Cyborg was really looking forward to this. The last for the robots were programmed to from in three lineups. The charge was built up. "Target acquired…" said Cyborg.

Copy-Cat nodded and then shouted, "Fire…!" The power beam was fired and destroyed all the remaining targets with ease. The Titans were overjoyed that the test was a complete success, but suddenly the ship was starting to lose power, and some of the systems were down.

"What's happening?" asked Robin.

Copy-Cat computed and discovered the dark-matter converter had been slightly damaged a little during the test, and a few scraps and the guidance-scanner a top the ship was off balance. Without it, they wouldn't be able to find their way back to Earth as easily.

There was no choice, Copy-Cat would have to go out and make repairs at once. "I shall assist you." Starfire offered. "Thank you, Starfire."

"Be careful out there, you two." Robin said.

Starfire pecked her Husband, and Raven pecked Copy-Cat for luck. Then Copy-Cat copied Starfire's form so he would be able to breathe in space, and out they went with tool-kits and belts.

Robin called them on their special radios. "Are you guys okay?"

"We are unharmed." answered Starfire-Copy-Cat, "We are about to begin work."

The first order of business was to fix the matter-converter to power the ship back up again. "It seems to have been crippled and clogged." said Starfire.

Copy-Cat examined the damage, and then asked for tools, and Starfire passed them to him. Soon the converter was cleared and the ship was regaining power. Then it was shown why… a few of the wires for the hyper-beam had been intertwined which caused the imbalance. They only needed to be reset.

Now, there was still the matter of navigation-scanner. It was twisted off of its hinges, and a few wires had been snapped. Nothing that Copy-Cat couldn't handle, knocking every bolt, every weld in his ship.

As they worked, Starfire began to feel a little strange. "Starfire…? Are you ill…?" asked Starfire-Copy-Cat.

Starfire shook her head vigorously. "I am feeling… highly unusual." she answered. Then Copy-Cat began to feel strange too. Then suddenly… they were gone in an instant…

…vanished completely…!

"Starfire…? Copy-Cat…?" Robin couldn't raise them anymore.

Cyborg and Raven didn't like this. "Somthin' must be wrong." said Cyborg. "I'm going out there."

It was a good thing he had specially designed spacesuits made for such emergencies, and when he got outside. _"Yo'… they're not here."_

"What…?" snapped Raven. "They have to be."

"Are you sure they aren't there?" asked Robin, Cyborg was positive. Their tool-belts and kits were there and a few of their tools floating around. The scanner was still damaged, but Starfire and Copy-Cat were nowhere to be seen at all.

It was like they just vanished into space… but where had they gone?

…

Starfire and Copy-Cat, now in his normal form, had appeared in a strange place… the inside of a complex. "Where… are we?" asked Starfire.

"How did we get here…?" added Copy-Cat.

Neither of them knew, but suddenly they were surrounded by a band of alien guards, armed with lances. The two heroes tried to fight back, but Starfire wasn't able to fly or use her star-bolts, and Copy-Cat's claws would not extend, and his shape-shifting and foresight didn't work either.

They were easily overpowered, and knocked into unconsciousness.

**_Author's notes:_**

**_I wonder how it is Starfire was able to speak in space when there's no air to make any sound to be heard…_**

**_My guess is it's another hidden quality of the Tameranians._**


End file.
